


Five Times Peter Called Tony Dad

by MsMorganStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Decathlon, December 16, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Iron Dad, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, lab time, spider son, tony plays with peter's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorganStark/pseuds/MsMorganStark
Summary: And One Time Tony Called Peter His Son





	1. Decathlon

**Author's Note:**

> most take place before infinity war unless otherwise noted. my grammar is awful sorry in advance. let me know what you think. ill try to update the next chapter as soon as a can.

Peter had been spending all his spare time when he wasn’t on patrol or at school studying for the decathlon regionals. If Midtown won this they were going to the Championship. The meet was this coming weekend so he wanted to make sure he was prepared. Peter even started studying at lunch much to the pleasure of MJ. He hadn’t missed a single practice much to the annoyance of Flash. After practice Peter began to walk home before stopping and seeing a bright orange Audi parked just outside the school grounds.  
Tony rolled down the window and smiled at peter “Hey kiddo hop in”  
“Hey Mr. Stark I didn’t think today was a lab day?” peter asked as he got into the passenger seat.  
“It wasn’t originally but I called May she told me about your Decathlon Meet next weekend that you’ve been studying like crazy, she thought you needed a break” tony said pulling off his sunglasses  
“Oh well I just want to make sure were prepared if we win this we go to the championship” peter said  
“Pete you’re the smartest kid I know but don’t tire yourself out” tony said as he pulled away from the curb “you need to relax a bit”  
Peter smiled at tony at the compliment “I just don’t want to let the team down” peter said honestly  
“Pete you could never anyone down but how about this once we get to the compound ill help you study for a bit but then we have a movie night to relax, sound good?” tony asked with a smile  
“Sounds great thanks tony” peter said smiling  
“No problem kiddo” tony said as returned his attention to the road.  
When the got to the compound they went to the Common room and tony used peter’s notes to quiz peter for about half an hour then told him to take his backpack to his room and decide on a movie by the time he got back. Tony went to the kitchen to make popcorn and grab drinks.  
Peter walked back into the common room. “Friday play Moana”  
“Right away Peter” the AI replied. The screen lit up and peter curled into the couch.  
Tony walked into the room and smiled “of course Disney you’re so predictable kid” tony said as he placed the popcorn on the table and sat next to him.  
About half way through the movie tony glanced over at peter. He looked like he was close to nodding off on Tony’s chest. Tony ran his hand through peter’s curls lazily trying to lull peter to sleep.  
“Thanks for today, Dad” peter said sleepily into his chest making tony freeze in his place.  
Did he hear the kid right does he think of him as a father figure?  
He didn’t want to wake him so all he responded “No problem Pete” before beginning to nod off as well.

The Decathlon Regionals finally arrived. Peter was a bundle of nerves while he was on stage with the rest of his team. He looked out into the crowd and smiled at his Aunt who managed to get off for the meet. She waved at him but them she saw his aunt turn to greet someone. His eyes bulged when he saw Tony Stark walk over and sit next to May. Tony was in his standard suit and sunglasses. . He took off his shades and waved at peter. Peter smiled and waved back. Peter couldn’t believe Mr. Stark came to his decathlon meet he probably had so many more things he should be doing but he was there, ready to cheer him on, like a dad would. Peter knew nothing would stop him now. As all his nerves left his body and the first question was asked.


	2. Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Rogues happen to stop by the compound when peter is there. peter calls Cap on his crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happens sometime after civil war and spider-man homecoming, not Cap Friendly sorry im still bitter towards him for what happened during civil war.

Peter stepped off the elevator and walked to his room, he threw his bag in room. He planned on grabbing a snack in the kitchen before heading down to the lab to see what tony was working on. But he skipped lunch today so he knew he needed to least eat something before he spent hours in the lab with tony. He stepped off the elevator into the common room staring at his phone as he walked towards the kitchen. He didn’t notice there were people staring at him from the common room couch.  
Steve, Clint, Sam, and Natasha were just staring at this random kid that was walking around the avengers’ compound.  
“What’s with the kid?” Sam almost shouted “Does Stark Have a missing kid we didn’t know about?”  
The others just shrugged in confusion.  
The noise caught peters attention and he turned and noticed the rogue avengers were back at the compound,  
“Uhm Hi” peter said nervously   
“Who are you son?” Steve asked  
“My name is Peter” he responded shortly crossing his arms  
“Why are you here kid?” Clint asked  
“I’m allowed to be here, not really sure if you are though” peter shot back  
“What do you mean that kid, who are you? How do you have access here?” Nat asked confused  
“He’s my Intern” Tony’s voice carried from the elevator as he stepped off and walked next to peter and put an arm on his shoulder.   
“Well I could have sworn I recognized his voice” Sam said curiously   
“What did you mean about us being here kid?” Clint asked  
“ as far as I know your still wanted criminals because of the accords so coming here doesn’t seem like the smartest idea” peter said with a bit a tone  
“Pete-“tony tried to calm him down  
“Listen, kid there’s a bunch of stuff with that situation that you don’t understand-“Steve began before peter cut him off.  
“No I understand plenty for example if you actually read the accords you would understand that superheroes have the right to intervene when they deem necessary without the committee’s approval. But no you were too obsessed with your friend that you ended up leaving a team mate to die in Siberia. “  
Tony tensed at the mention of Siberia.  
Steve was speechless along with everyone else finally tony found his voice  
“Pete come on you don’t need to stand up for me go down to the lab I’ll be there in a minute ok?”  
“Fine” peter said as he started to walk over to the elevator.  
“Tony what the hell?” Steve asked  
“We should ask you that Steve?” Nat asked “what does the kid mean by leaving a team mate to die in Siberia?”   
Steve looked nervous before speaking “uhm short story me and tony had a fight and I disabled the suit to end the fight.”  
“Did you stop to think before you walked out on me Rogers that I was there with no way of getting home and no one knew I was there to protect your precious Bucky in freezing temperatures?” Tony spat  
Steve paled obviously he didn’t.  
“Well now I got a kid to go check on you can let yourselves out was good catching up but I’m done” tony said bluntly walking away from the group  
“Tony wait...” Steve called  
“No I covered your asses’ one too many times I’m done once I get a sincere apology ill consider changing my mind. But for now so long” tony said as he stepped on the elevator. Leaving a group of dumbfounded faces behind.  
Tony finally walked into the lab and peter shot out of the chair he was sitting in and hugged him.  
“Calm down kiddo I’m right here” tony said as he returned the hug  
“Please tell me those assholes aren’t living here again?” peter asked worried  
“No of course not Pete I just sent them away I’m done saving there asses” tony said with a smirk  
“Good they don’t deserve your help” peter said weakly  
“Pete how did you figure out what happened in Siberia?” tony asked carefully  
“Uh I may or may not have hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y looking into your protocols for my suit and found it instead.” Peter said honestly  
“Well obviously got to make F.R.I.D.A.Y less hackable. But kiddo I’m sorry you saw that”  
“I’m not, I’m glad it made we see captain America for what he truly is he’s no longer a hero to Me.” peter said quietly   
“Well he doesn’t have to be” tony said honestly   
“You’re my hero, Dad” peter said warmly   
“Thanks Pete, your my hero too thanks for looking out for your old man” tony said as he ruffled his hair.  
“Emphasis on old” peter said with a smirk  
“Hey you brat you’re the one giving me all the grey hairs, all these from you” tony said pointing at his head.  
“Sure, whatever you say” peter said laughing  
“Come on kiddo lets work on your suit” tony said walking over to his work bench with peter close behind.


	3. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a card for tony on fathers Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its no where near fathers day now but i seen so many fan arts than inspired me to have peter make tony give tony a fathers day card. takes place after homecoming. long chapter enjoy. let me know what you think.

Peter woke up early in the morning he was too excited to sleep. Ever since losing Ben he never thought he’d find another father figure to be in his life. But then Mr. Stark came into his life. Peter couldn’t help but smile, today was father’s day and he wanted to make sure Mr. Stark knew what he meant to him.   
Peter finally got out of bed and sat at his desk and started making a card. He pulled out a piece of construction paper and folded in in half, he grabbed out markers from his top drawer and started drawling his best attempt at the Iron man suit. Once he was done he was thinking long and hard about what to write inside.  
“Uhm that’s too weird… no…I don’t like that” peter muttered to himself  
Peter starred at the blank card before an idea hit him.  
Peter wrote as neat as he could.  
“To Mr. Stark,  
You are my hero, not Iron Man. Every day you do things that make my life a better place, and that has everything to do with you the person and not you the Avenger.  
Thank you for always being in my corner. For being there whenever I needed you.  
Thank you for being my voice of guidance but most importantly...  
Thank you for being my dad.  
Happy Father’s Day  
Love, Peter Parker”  
Peter smiled down at what he wrote. He hoped Mr. Stark would like it he found an envelope the card would fit in, and wrote Mr. Stark nice and big on the Front.   
Peter glanced at the time it was a little after 9 he wondered if Mr. Stark would be up yet.  
He tried dialing his number. It rang twice before tony picked up.  
“Hey Pete what are you doing up this early on a weekend?” tony asked   
“Sorry Mr. Stark, I woke up and wasn’t able to get back to sleep, am I still coming over today?” peter asked excitedly  
“yeah kiddo Happy will pick you up around 10 so I’m more conscious when you’re here, I got dinner with pepper tonight so I’ll probably have to drop you off a bit earlier than usual but we should get some good amount of tinkering in.” tony replied  
“That’s no problem Mr. Stark, we’ll have fun regardless and can’t have you pissing off Miss Potts” peter said with a chuckle  
“Right you are kiddo see you in a bit” tony said then hung up  
Peter placed his phone on his desk and walked into his bathroom to shower.   
Once done he walked into his room while towel drying his hair and pick out a shirt to wear. Once dressed peter glanced at the card and thought he should give Mr. Stark A gift too right? It was close to 10 Happy would be here soon. Peter glanced around his room see if there was anything he could give him around, when he spotted a picture frame of his shelf. It was of him and Mr. Stark Tinkering in the lab Miss Potts told him sent him the picture so he put it his room. That was perfect he had it on his phone he could print out another copy for him later. Peter picked the frame of the shelf and quickly tried to wrap it as best as he could. As soon as he finished his phone buzzed  
Happy  
“Out Front kid hurry up”  
Peter grabbed his backpack and through his suit and the card and present inside before closing it carefully. He walked out of his room to see May nowhere in Sight he wrote her a quick note “Went to the Compound Be Back later love you, Peter” before leaving the apartment. Peter walked out of the building and saw Happy’s Black Sedan.  
“Sorry for the wait Happy” peter said as he got into the back seat  
“I was close to leaving you here kid” Happy said with a grin  
“Sure Happy” peter replied as the car pulled forward.  
As they pulled into the compound. Peter was starting to bounce a bit he was excited to give Tony His Gift.  
“Kid stop shaking the car were here” Happy announced.  
Peter quickly got out of the car before waving and saying “thanks Happy see you later”   
“Hello Peter, How are you today” F.R.I.D.A.Y Asked  
“I’m good Fri where’s Mr. Stark? Lab?” peter asked as he stepped in the elevator.   
“Boss is currently on the Phone with Miss Potts in his room, he was on his way to the lab when she called, would you like me to let him know you’ve arrived?” F.R.I.D.A.Y Asked  
“Sure but don’t interrupt the call and in the meantime take me down to the lab.” Peter responded  
“Right away” The AI responded and the elevator moved.  
Once peter entered the lab he took the gift and card out of his backpack and placed it on Tony’s work table. Once he was satisfied tony would see it. Peter pulled out his suit and started examining it on the other work table.  
About 5 minutes later peter heard the door to the lab open and tony walked in.  
“Hey Pete, already working hard, sorry would have been ahead of you but Pep had some wedding questions.” Tony said smiling  
“It’s alright Mr. Stark only been here for like 5 minutes just started looking over my suit.” Peter responded innocently.  
“Well bring it over here let me see if anything needs fixed up before we talk up grades” tony said as he walked to his work table. Peter nodded and followed.  
Tony stopped when he saw the card and package on his work table.  
“Pete what’s this?” tony asked as he picked both up.  
“There for you because of what today is” peter responded  
Tony was thinking long and hard what the date was, it was June he knew but the date escaped him but finally he remembered it was the 16th. What was so special about that day? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks it was father’s day. A day tony never really thought much of Since Howard wasn’t really a father but apparently had importance to peter. Tony smiled at peter as he opened the card.  
“Nice drawling kid” tony said while still smiling, he opened the card  
Tony read peter’s slightly messy handwriting easily grinning throughout but stared intently at the end.   
“But most importantly...  
Thank you for being my dad.  
Happy Father’s Day”  
Tony was beginning to tear up as he smiled at peter. He turned his attention to the package in his hands and gently unwrapped it. It was a photo of him and peter working together in the lab. In the photo Tony was glancing over at peter and had the warmest smile on his face. A sense of joy and proudness,  
Tony was close to crying when peter approached him.  
“Thank you peter I love it” tony said quietly   
“I’m glad you do Mr. Stark” peter said pulling him into a hug  
Tony started laughing and pulled away “Pete you call me dad yet you won’t call me Tony, which I find both annoying and adorable.”  
“Sorry Mr. - I mean tony a habit is hard to break.” Peter answered with a grin  
“Well Thank you again for the gift Pete and I’m glad I’ve had such a positive effect on you.”  
“Of course you do Tony” peter said with a grin.  
“By the way Pete who took this photo?” tony asked   
“Your better half sent it to me one day I got a copy in my room” peter said smiling  
“Of course she did when we start working we don’t notice anything” tony said chuckling  
“Very true” peter said  
“Alright smartass enough with the water works let’s look at your suit.” Tony said grabbing peter’s suit from him.  
When peter left that night he saw tony take their picture and put it in his bedroom he could help but smile.


	4. Lab Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a full day of tinkering and homework peter nods off tony sends him to bed. peter accidently calls him dad while walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this idea from a fanart i saw online link posted below. i know this is chapter 4 but lets say this is the first time peter ever called tony dad would fit the story better. let me know what you think
> 
>  
> 
> http://shesellsseagulls.tumblr.com/post/175215919167/they-are-in-the-fatherson-zone-and-its

Peter had come to the compound straight after school. He was excited to spend the weekend with Tony. Peter practically Hopped into the lab seeing tony sitting at his work bench.   
“Hey kiddo how was school?” tony said grinning at him  
“Was good aced my Math Test” peter said smiling   
“Of course you did Pete, you’re a genius” tony replied   
“No I’m not Tony, I’m just good at math and stuff” peter said embarrassed  
Tony got up from his seat and walked over to peter looking at him directly.  
“Pete trust when I say this, you’re a genius, yes you’re a wiz with your school work of course, but you literally designed your own web formula and you are always are trying to improve it, you’ve read science journals for fun, Pete for the love of god I’m pretty sure you are more up to date than in what’s been discovered.” Tony said chuckling   
Peter blushed “thanks tony but it’s not like I’m as smart as you”  
“Pete you’re not even half my age I guarantee you are definitely smarter than I was at your age. You want to know why?” tony said with a raised eyebrow  
“Why?” peter said confused  
“ your heart kiddo, you always want to help the most people so you keep learning hoping it can help, at you age let’s just say I was into questionable hobbies and only cared about helping myself, I’m glad you didn’t know me at that time kiddo I was no role model.” Tony said shrugging  
Peter grinned at his mentor “thanks tony that means a lot”  
“No problem kiddo, come on lets work on the upgrades to you suit”  
Peter nodded and tossed his backpack into the corner. Before following tony to his work table.  
Peter and Tony had been working in the lab for hours it felt like working on the suit... They only stopped for dinner because Pepper came down and dragged them out. After they ate tony and peter headed back to the lab.   
“Pete do you got any homework?” tony asked  
“Uhm a bit, but was planning on doing it later” peter said shrugging  
“go ahead and work on it now, you’re here all weekend we don’t half to finish your suit upgrades tonight, but I rather you not leave your homework till last minute and you rush to finish it” tony said chuckling  
“It’s not like I do that a lot” peter said rolling his eyes  
“Sure kid pretty sure I could call May and she tell me you be doing homework till like 4 in the morning” tony said raising his eyebrow  
“Haha I got your point, I’ll do it now happy?” Peter said getting up and grabbing his backpack. Tony chuckled behind him.  
Peter went to sit at a second table in the lab to give tony space to work. He didn’t have much homework just some Spanish and English assignments. Peter was working for what felt like an hour when he finally finished. He was feeling exhausted he barely could keep his eyes open. He glanced over and saw tony working on some holograms. He was going to get up and see what tony was designing but he was too tired. Peter laid his head down on the table and fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------  
“How’s the homework going over there Pete?” tony called over his shoulder not looking up from his work.  
Tony noticed the lack of noise coming from the other side of the side of the room.  
“You’ve been a bit quiet…” “Kiddo?”  
Tony glanced over his shoulder and saw peter asleep on the table.  
“Oh…”   
“Looks like its past someone’s bedtime”  
Tony walked over to peter and lightly shook his shoulder.  
“Hey” “wake up spider ling” tony said a bit loudly making peter wake.  
“What is it? I’m awake?” peter said looking around noticing tony standing over him.  
“Kiddo it’s late its past you bed time” tony said laughing  
“I haven’t had a bed time in years” peter said with a yawn  
“maybe that’s the problem well you already fell asleep down here why not go sleep in your bed I’m sure it be much more comfortable than a table” tony said laughing  
Peter yawned again “your probably right I didn’t even notice I feel asleep” peter said as he got up swinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
“Don’t forget this” tony called handing peter his homework left on the table.  
“Thanks Dad. Night” peter started walking out of the lab but paused for a moment after he realized what he said before quickly leaving.  
Tony was dumbfounded, peter just called him dad. He saw him as a father figure, it made him smile. He walked over to his work table and grabbed his phone; all his recent pictures were with peter, it was not a shock.  
“You recorded that right Fri?”  
“Of Course Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y Responded  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Peter was just outside the lab silently freaking out.  
Did he really just call tony stark dad?  
“Uhm… F.R.I.D.A.Y?”  
“Yes Peter” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered  
“Can you tell me that I didn’t call Mr. Stark ‘Dad’ just a second ago?” peter pleaded  
“I can confirm that you 100% did say it.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y!!! Please delete all footage from the past 5 minutes.” Peter begged  
“You do not have the authority to do that peter” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered  
“Noooo why me?” peter replied freaking out in the hallway.  
“Besides Boss already had me save the footage to his personal files” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced   
“He what? Really?” peter said dumfounded peering into the lab.   
“Of Course peter. Boss keeps a record of all your best moments. It’s the ‘Put it on the fridge protocol’.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied “Boss is quite proud of your work”  
“Huh cool.” Peter said smiling at tony before he yawned again and walked to the elevator and went to his room.


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Anniversary of Tony's Parents death and to say he was struggling was a understatement. Happy recruits peter to get Tony out of his Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of peter comforting tony during a panic attack. ive read a few fics when its the December 16th so tony locks himself away so i wanted to give one a try. i hope you enjoy.

Peter wasn’t scheduled to be at the compound today, but when he walked out of school he saw Happy standard black sedan waiting in the parking lot. Peter shrugged and waved bye to Ned before walking to the car, once he climbed into the back he said  
“Hey Happy, didn’t know I was going to the compound today Mr. Stark didn’t mention anything about it when I saw him last.”   
“Well kid this is more of a last resort let’s say, boss doesn’t know you’re coming by yet, but me, pepper and Rhodey thought it would do the trick” Happy said glancing in the rearview mirror.  
“Why last resort Happy?” peter asked worried  
“Boss has locked himself in the lab and refuses to leave, pepper can’t even get him out” happy said sadly  
“Oh no that’s bad if Ms. Potts can’t get him to leave do you know what caused him to shut himself away Happy?” peter asked  
“I’m not completely sure I think it may have to do with the Rogues but that’s just my guess” Happy replied   
“Oh ok so what do you guys think I can do?” peter asked nervously  
“Peter wave all seen tony act like practically your dad, you always make him smile so if anyone can cheer him up its you. “ Happy said smirking  
Peter blushed at happy acknowledging Mr. Stark as his dad. But nodded “of course I’ll try to help him”  
“Thanks Kid” happy said grinning  
Once they made it to the compound peter walked to the elevator expecting Happy to follow but he didn’t. Peter glanced back and Happy gave him a thumps up. Peter nodded and stepped on the elevator.   
Once Peter walked towards the Lab and Typed in his code. The door didn’t unlock like it usual did.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” peter called confused  
“Boss isn’t in the mood for visitors” The A.I Responded  
Peter sighed whatever was wrong with Mr. Stark must be big. He needs to get in there.  
“Fri activate the “Peter Knows Best Protocol” please” peter announced  
“Right away peter” FRIDAY said and like that lab door unlocked.  
“Thank you Fri” peter said opening the door and walking in.  
What peter witnessed saddened him beyond belief. His mentor, his father figure was just sitting at his desk looking at his monitor looking lifeless, any other day peter would think he was just immersed in his work but today was different Mr. Stark Was silently sobbing. He didn’t even notice peter had got into the lab. It broke peter’s heart to see him so sad. What peter saw next finally made peter announce his presence. Tony started pouring a drink. Peter knew tony hadn’t drank any alcohol since he’s known him it was a huge accomplishment for Tony. So peter came up besides tony just as he was about to drink and threw the glass “Dad no” peter shouted “no drinking”   
Tony was speechless for a moment. He dried his eyes best as he could before he muttered  
“Pete what are you doing here?”  
“Making sure you’re alright everyone is worried and for good for reason. What’s wrong?” peter asked worried  
“I’m fine Pete just wasn’t in the mood for human interaction” tony attempted to quip  
“Mr. Stark I’m calling bull shit on that, you wouldn’t of almost broken Sobriety because you didn’t want human interaction, what’s bothering you? Is it have to do with the rogues?” peter said walking closer to Tony placing an arm on his shoulder.  
“No Pete I don’t give a fuck about the rogues currently” tony said weakly  
“Tony Please tell me what’s bugging you I want to help you” peter said showing his standard puppy dog eyes.   
Tony sighed before nodding “let’s just say today date has always been a bitter day for me, but after recent developments it’s just worse.”   
“December 16? What happened?” peter asked  
“It was the day my parents died when I was younger” tony responded  
“The anniversary is today? I’m so sorry tony” peter said pulling tony into a hug tony slightly tensed, before he pulled away  
“That’s not the whole story Pete. About a year ago I learned the truth of their deaths” tony said quietly.  
Peter nodded allowing Tony to continue   
“Around the time I met you, with all the drama with the rogues had just started. I learned that their deaths were not an accident they were murdered by Hydra. I literally was shown them killed a security cam by the winter solider or good old Bucky Barnes. And Fucking Steve knew about it and didn’t tell me.”  
Tony’s breathing started getting heavy and he started to shake. His heart was beating out of his chest.  
“Dad relax your having a panic attack” peter moved tony so his head was on peters chest. “Listen to the sound of my heartbeat and take slow deep breaths, it will help.” Peter said comfortably.  
After a few moments Tony’s breathing started to return to normal. He glanced at peter before attempting a smile and muttered “thank you Pete”  
“It’s was no problem you’ve helped me many times through them it was time I returned the favor” peter said smiling  
Tony slightly chuckled. “Well I’m still sorry you had to see me like that kiddo, I usually like hiding when I’m feeling weak” tony answered  
“I noticed when my code would let me it luckily I had a backup” peter said smirking  
“Which is? Tony asked raising his eyebrow  
“You have your protocols for taking care of me I have a few for you, it’s only fair” peter said giggling  
Tony shook his head disapprovingly   
“Hey you got me to open up when I feel weak now you got to do the same for me” peter replied   
“I’ll try more from now on Happy?” tony said  
“That’s all I ask” peter said pulling tony into a hug which tony accepted warmly.  
“So kiddo so I’m going by dad now right?” tony quipped  
“What tony?” peter said obviously embarrassed pulled away from tony.  
“I may have been flipping but I still heard it, Pete” tony said chuckling then running his hand through peter’s hair.  
Peter just smiled at tony.  
“Come on Tony you need to get out of the lab” peter said grabbing tony arm   
“Yeah you’re right” tony answered allowing him to be dragged out of the room.  
Tony and peter got off on the elevator at the common room and peter immediately asked Friday to play Mulan. Tony went to grab popcorn and drinks. While tony was in the kitchen peter grabbed out his phone and sent a group message to Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey.

Peter: Mission a success! *Thumbs up Emoji*  
Pepper: Thank you so much peter. You’re a gift  
Happy: Knew you could do it kid.  
Rhodey: no surprise Tones always is happy around you kid. Thanks for the help.  
Tony walked in with a bowl of popcorn and 2 cans of soda. Peter and Tony sat lazily on the couch. 20 minutes of the movie had gone by and peter glanced over and saw tony starting to nod off. “Thank you for coming by today Pete” tony muttered before falling asleep on peter shoulder. Peter smiled at tony then took a picture of his sleeping mentor. Peter laid back down and nodded off not long later.


	6. +1 Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter go out to lunch when they go to leave there swarmed by paparazzi when one gets a little too close to comfort tony's parental instincts kick in.

Tony was in a great mood, he finished his designs for his Nano tech suit and couldn’t wait to build it, things were going great between him and pepper shockingly she agreed to marry him, and he actually was making a positive impact in peter’s life. he Felt like for once his life wasn’t utter crap.  
Tony glanced at the clock it was close to 11, peter was arriving at the compound at noon. So he needed to get cleaned up because he was sure the kid would want to go out for lunch he always did every weekend but usually they just ordered in, but today tony felt like spoiling the kid he just finished his school year with an amazing GPA. He smiled while walking towards his room, to shower and change.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Peter stepped off the elevator and threw his bag on the couch, before walking into the kitchen in search of a snack. He opened the fridge hoping to find something. Tony came in the kitchen and grinned right on schedule  
“Hungry Pete?” tony quipped  
“Hey Tony, uhm yeah a bit, but if your busy we can just order something” peter said closing the fridge  
“Nonsense kiddo, we need to celebrate the end of your school year” tony said clapping peter on the shoulder.  
Peter smiled back at tony “Thanks tony, where do you what to go?”  
“That’s up to you Pete it’s a celebratory lunch pick what type of food your feeling and Fri can find the nearest restaurant.”  
“Ok uh I’m feeling Thai or Chinese” peter responded  
“Ok so Thai I know how much you and May love it, Fri Where’s the nearest Thai place?” Tony asked  
“There is a Thai restaurant about 10 minutes from here boss the directions have been uploaded in your GPS.” Friday responded  
“Thanks Fri, come on Pete” tony said and he grabbed his keys and started walking towards his elevator.  
“Coming” peter called after Tony as he followed him into the elevator.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They got to the restaurant without much issue. Tony noticed peter kept glancing over his shoulder before they walked in.  
“Everything ok kiddo?” tony asked concerned  
Peter looked around the parking lot again. Before shrugging “my sense went off slightly but I guess it was a false alarm” peter replied as they walked inside.  
Tony nodded “let me know if you feel your sense pick up again.”  
Peter nodded and followed tony to their table.  
Little did either of them know they were followed. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Tony asked about peters last week of school and patrol while they ate. Peter answered excitedly tell stories of bad guys and tests; Making tony chuckle at peter’s energy. When they finally finished eating tony paid the bill and guided peter towards the door.  
Peter paused before opening the door “my sense is going off again tony” peter whispered to tony  
he nodded then glanced out the door, he saw what was flipping peter out, Paparazzi. They were attempting to hide to catch him off guard but tony wasn’t blind.  
“Pete I need you to stick as close to me as possible, alright? The moment we walk out this door were going to be surrounded by a bunch of leeches there what you sense warned you about, do not say a word and get in the car immediately ok?” tony said seriously  
Peter nodded “why are they following you tony?”  
“Could be anything I never seem to be off there radar but it seems like more than usual” tony said shrugging. “Just keep close to me and keep your head down and we’ll be fine alright, you ready?”  
Peter nodded and placed his hand on tony arm as they walked out.  
Immediately like tony said dozens of paparazzi were surrounding the two. Peter felt smothered but listened to what tony said and kept his head down.  
“Mr. Stark who is this you with?” one reporter shouted  
“No comment” tony said as calmly as possible  
“Is this a secret child?” another shouted  
“Is this going to affect your engagement with Ms. Potts?” a third called  
But tony wasn’t responding he was trying to get through the crowd.  
The reporters started turning their questions towards peter  
“Who are you?” a reporter asked  
“Is Tony Stark your father?” another called  
Tony and peter were almost to his car when one reporter caught Peter by the arm and dragged him away from tony.  
“What’s it like living like royalty while the common folk struggle to survive?” The reporter asked  
Peter was silently flipping out he was alone surrounded by a bunch of reporters who were trashing Tony he wanted so bad to say what tony did for people. But he stayed silent  
“Back away from my son!” tony shouted pushing his way through the crowd.  
he got to peter and grabbed his arm and directed him through the crowd. Tony made sure peter was safely in the car before he turned to the reporter.  
“Next time any of you touch him I’m suing” he said grinning as he got in his car and drove away.  


\------------------------------------------------

Once they made it back to the compound peter was silent.

“I’m sorry about that Pete I wasn’t expecting them to corner you me and pep will make sure they don’t bug you”  
“You called me your son” peter said quietly  
Tony looked at peter and smiled “because I think of you as my son, Pete took me long enough” tony quipped  
Peter smiled “well thanks tony you know I think of you as a dad but I think you just made a huge headache for yourself and Ms. Potts.”  
“Well this is worth the headache kiddo” tony said smiling opened his arms  
Peter nodded and accepted the hug.  
“I love you Pete”  
“I love you Dad”

\-------------------------------------------------

Few hours later Tony received a call  
“Hey Honey what can I do for you” tony said nicely  
“You just had to call peter son in front of reporters didn’t you?” pepper said exasperatedly  
“Go big or go home right pep?” he said chuckling  
“Tony you need to handle this” pepper replied  
“I will but he needed to know” tony said warmly  
“You really care for him don’t you?” pepper asked  
“I do he’s such a sweet kid” tony said smiling  
“He really great for you, I haven’t seen you thins relaxed in ever” pepper responded warmly  
“Well him and you help as well pep, I figure out what to do about the press probably a conference at a later date. But me and Pete are watching a movie we will see you tonight, love you pep” tony said lovingly  
“I see you two later love you too” pepper responded hanging up


End file.
